


Зверь внутри

by otterstern



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Ritual Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Представим, что Солнце стало более активным и более смертоносным для жителей Земли.Представим, что лидеры государств чуть меньше вкладывают усилия в политические игрища, и чуть больше в науку и технику.Представим, что все это происходит сильно после канона, у действующих героев в сравнении с простыми смертными срок жизни длиннее.
Relationships: Molly Carpenter/Thomas Raith





	Зверь внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для команды **WTF The Dresden Files 2018**
> 
> Вдохновлялась серией 5.02 Доктор Кто "Зверь внизу":  
> "Земля горела… Наше Солнце стало нашим врагом, и почти все жители планеты спасались бегством в космосе. Наши дети кричали, в то время как нагревалось небо.  
> Вспышки на Солнце изжарили Землю, и люди, упаковав пожитки, убрались прочь до лучших времен."

Человек горел. Безобразно и тошнотворно. Он корчился на песке, бесполезно кривил рот и в агонии дергал руками. Поверх этого видео, снятого бессердечными дронами где-то на востоке Сахары, шли давно ставшие привычными для переселенцев призывы. Что-то про необходимость вести правильный и законопослушный образ жизни, раз уж им было дарован шанс выжить.

Гарри отвернулся от экрана телевизора, вшитого в стену, и задумался. На душе у него было тяжело. Он вот уже вторую неделю жил в собственной клетушке-каюте на одном из семи крейсеров Объединенной Америки, готового вот-вот сняться с якоря и пуститься вслед за уже отбывшими. Корабли отправлялись в свой полет, в безвозвратный поиск лучшего мира, попросту убегали без оглядки. Оставляли Землю доживать свои последние дни под лучами беспощадного Солнца. Гарри было еще печальнее осознавать, что обе династии фейри приняли решение остаться.

Все человечество собирало вещи, последние напоминания о некогда прекрасном доме, и отправлялось в свой полет. Мировые державы сооружали корабли, страны поменьше образовывали коалиции и объединялись для выживания. Шотландия поразила весь мир, вложившись в создание своего собственного корабля. Вестей от них, первыми покинувших планету, не было вот уже два месяца.

Старт крейсера «Фокстрот» должен был состояться еще только через неделю. Не все пассажиры прибыли, не все тесты были выполнены.

Гарри прошел контрольный пункт, отметился в системе, приложив руку к сканеру ДНК, и вышел на улицу, провожаемый удивленными взглядами скучавшей охраны. Их можно было понять — до захода Солнца еще было достаточно времени, находиться на открытом воздухе было все еще невыносимо. Многие люди, едва попав на крейсер, так за его пределы и не выходили. Но Гарри был из тех немногих, кто заранее тосковал по Земле и не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы провести, возможно, последние деньки, ступая ногами по земле предков.

В нескольких футах от входа его дожидалась Молли, в легкой рубашке и длинной юбке в пол, широкополая шляпа надежно укрывала ее лицо и шею. Гарри натянул на руки плотные перчатки, накинул на голову глубокий капюшон и подошел к девушке.  
— Уверен, постовые на КПП считают тебя безумной, — сказал он после короткого объятия.

Молли загадочно улыбнулась.  
— Что поделать, если мантия Леди все еще укрывает меня Зимой.  
— Везет тебе, — завистливо выдал Гарри, глядя вдаль, где до самого горизонта раскинулась пустыня с выжженной травой.

Казалось, не могло случиться пожалеть о мантии Зимнего Рыцаря, от которой Гарри поспешил избавиться, едва тело восстановилось после травмы позвоночника. Но Солнце все изменило. Молли широко улыбнулась и прижалась боком к Гарри, проникла рукой за полы его плаща, под рубашку и прикоснулась к голой коже. Гарри дернулся и возмущенно хмыкнул, но тут же блаженно застонал, едва по его телу стал распространяться холод.  
— Идем, Кузнечик, у нас с тобой есть работа.

На одной из нижних палуб их ждали двое молодых людей, которых можно было бы назвать непримечательными, кабы не ослепительно белая форма местной версии власти.  
— Привет, Дрезден, — выдал один из ожидавших, пожимая ему руку, его напарник с мрачным видом кивнул, окинув чародеев неприветливым взглядом.  
— Привет, Риз, — отозвался Гарри.

Офицер Риз Коллин встретился Гарри на улицах, когда вполне успешно защищался от нападения вурдалака. Он показалась Гарри достаточно въедливым и стойким, чтобы посвятить его во все дела стражей оборотной стороны Чикаго и убедить перейти в ОСР.  
— Ты рассказал подруге? — спросил Риз, кивая на Молли.  
— Нет, не успел, — ответил Гарри, поворачиваясь к бывшей ученице и бывшей своей Леди, — мистер Коллин случайно встретился мне вчера вечером, когда мы разошлись после старта Эхо. У него оказались крайне интересные новости. Как раз по нашей части.  
— По нашей? — уточнила Молли, годы при Зимнем дворе не дали удивлению проступить на ее лицо, — я рассчитывала, что «нашей части» в этом путешествии будет мало.  
— Ну, мы еще не отчалили, так что...  
— И вполне можем не отчалить вовсе, — отрезал Риз, — привлекая внимание Молли к себе, — на крейсере завелось нечто.  
— Погибшие? — уточнила Молли.  
— Пока нет, — ответил ей Риз, забирая у недовольно сопевшего напарника флешку, — и поэтому мы все еще можем держать это в тайне. Но молчать про трупы уже не получится. Здесь вся информация, которой мы располагаем.

***

— Здесь же практически ничего нет, — возмущенно воскликнул Томас, просматривая переданные Ризом данные.

Молли хмыкнула и согласно покивала головой, вернувшись к разбору чародейского барахла, которое было бестолковой кучей свалено в отдельный чемодан. Она и в самом деле не рассчитывала столкнуться с необходимостью использовать магию в бою так скоро. Гарри, в каюте которого, собственно, они и собрались, возмущенно выхватил планшет из рук брата и стал листать до заинтересовавшего его больше всего файла.  
— Вот, смотрите, — развернул он экран от себя, — Риз нанес на карту все точки, где был замечен наш монстр. Здесь довольно ограниченная область.  
— Площадью в квадратный километр, — скептически возразил Томас, вертя в руках жезл из арсенала Молли.  
— Мы и с меньшими данными выходили в бой, — упрямо ответил ему Гарри, выхватывая жезл и возвращая Молли, — к тому же это дело по твоей части — каждый раз это существо замечали те, кто занимался сексом. Ты знаешь, что это может быть?

Томас запустил руку в волосы, раздумывая над вопросом.  
— Нет. Простите, но существует множество существ, которые питаются самой разной энергией. Люди жутко фонят, когда развлекаются в постели.  
— Ясно, — пытаясь скрыть разочарование, протянул Гарри, — пока что зверь охотился на нижних палубах. Но если освоится, может двинуться и в жилые отсеки. Нам нужно поторопиться, корабль не поднимется в воздух, пока мы не найдем решения проблемы.

***

Молли и Томас неспешно возвращались с проверки последнего из мест, где было замечено существо. Им удалось отследить его по остаточной сексуальной энергии, след заставил их пересечь добрую часть машинного отделения, залезть в вентиляцию и застрять в узких воздуховодах. Они было собирались разойтись по каютам, чтобы хоть немного отмыться от грязи, как остановиться их заставило объявление о вечеринке для абсолютно всех жителей «Фокстрота» этим вечером. Ребята переглянулись и поспешили к Гарри, который нависал над картами корабля.

— Гарри, что это? — спросила Молли, ткнув пальцем в экран телевизора, где на повторе Риз Коллин без особой радости на лице вещал о предстоящем празднике.  
— Риз попытался освободить для нас низ корабля. Первой его идеей, правда, запретить всему кораблю трахаться, но мы решили, что это перебор. Пока люди наверху и в толпе, зверь туда не сунется. У нас будет время на то, чтобы выманить зверя.  
— Выманить? — осторожно переспросила Молли, покосившись на прищурившегося Томаса.  
— Ну да, выманить, — несколько смутившись, повторил Гарри, оторвавшись от карт, — зверь питается сексом, поэтому чтобы привлечь его, надо... кхм... Предлагаю разыграть на камень-ножницы-бумага.

***

Томас смущенно сбросил с плеч рубашку посреди одного из коридоров, где был замечен зверь.  
— Не так я представлял наш первый раз, милая, — сахарным голосом выдал он, вызывая смешок у Гарри, который занял стратегическую позицию где-то за поворотом.

Молли, как раз оставшаяся без лифчика, опасно прищурилась и больно ткнула Томаса под ребра:  
— Я все еще Леди, и легко могу отморозить тебе что-нибудь.

Томас поймал ее руку и мягко сжал, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Все пройдет хорошо, — ласково произнес он, проведя пальцами по ее щеке.

Он мягко привлек девушку к себе, обняв за талию. Поцелуй вышел мягким и неторопливым, как будто у них было все время мира. Молли почувствовала, как мысли начали уплывать, в низу живота тяжелеть, а в голове пустеть. Она крепко схватила Томаса за запястье руки, которой он обнимал ее лицо:  
— Не надо твоей магии, я хочу быть в своей уме. Мне надо контролировать Мантию, иначе тебя придется собирать по костям.  
— Как скажете, моя Леди, — бархатно ответил Томас.

Он развернул Молли к себе спиной и принялся покрывать поцелуями ее скулы и шею, крепче прижимая к себе и мягко проникая за пояс брюк. Молли вздрогнула и тихонько всхлипнула, с трудом сдерживая Мантию, помня о несчастной судьбе Рамиреса. Она расстегнула молнию на брюках и спустила их вниз, давая больше пространства для ласковых прикосновений. Томас прижимал ее, сильнее распаляя твердой плотью, которую девушка могла чувствовать сквозь ткань. Он гладил ее по промежности, проникал внутрь длинными пальцами и умело двигался ими внутри. Молли совершенно потеряла себя на грани меж оглушающим жаром и выжигающим холодом своей Силы. Оргазм настиг ее с собственными проклятиями в адрес Зимы и громким «вижу его» Гарри, что промчался мимо них.  
Она развернулась и дернула Томаса на себя, впиваясь поцелуем в его губы и гладя его член через ткань брюк. К черту Зиму и правила, к черту титул и обязательства. Пусть Гарри сам разбирается с делами, а она больше ничего не упустит в этой жизни.

***

Молли лежала на постели в каюте Гарри и неторопливо заполняла дневник, описывая погоню за зверем, вполглаза следя за трансляцией запуска их корабля. Гарри сидел на полу, прислонившись к кровати и упираясь макушкой ей в бок.  
— Я думала, Томас будет здесь.  
— Он нашел девушку, которая очень хотела получить оргазм в самый момент старта.  
— Оу.  
— Угу, и ее даже не сильно смутило обязательное присутствие «собаки» под кроватью.  
— Это любовь.

Гарри усмехнулся, наблюдая, как они отправляются в путешествие на пути к новой жизни.


End file.
